The Hogwarts Holiday Party and Draco's House
by darkprincessthorn
Summary: Malfoy's cheating on Grander. She'll get back at him with his older brother.
1. Draco's Bedroom

**The Hogwart's Holiday Party And Draco's House**

**By: Megan H.**

**Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, **

**Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley, Angel Carter, Christie Breton, James Malfoy**

**Created Characters: Angel Carter, Christie Breton, James Malfoy **

**Setting: Two weeks before Christmas.**

**Couples: Draco/Hermoine, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Angel, Draco/Christie**

**(Warning: Professor Snipe is nice in this fic.)**

**All places and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but Christie and Angel and James.**

Chapter One: Draco's Bed Room 

XXX It was a stormy night like another. Due to the rain, all the classes were canceled. The common was crammed and noisy. Draco sat in his room watching it rain. His two right-hand men were switched to a different school.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"We need you in the common room."

"Why?"

"We need a headcount."

"Why?"

"Angel's gone missing again."

"Just count me now."

"Okay."

XXX Draco sat there on his bed for a while hoping that Potter was behind this, Draco knew where Angel was. She always went out to play in a storm. There was a knock at Draco's window. It was Hermione. She was soaking wet on her broom.

"What is it, baby?"

"They found Angel. She's fine. Can I come in to change?"

"Okay."

After she changed, she made them both some hot tea. Draco loved it when she was bad. It made her seem so normal. He regretted calling her a mudblood last year.


	2. Dinner: The Great Hall

**The Hogwart's Holiday Party And Draco's House**

**By: Megan H.**

**Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, **

**Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley, Angel Carter, Christie Breton, James Malfoy**

**Created Characters: Angel Carter, Christie Breton, James Malfoy **

**Setting: Two weeks before Christmas.**

**Couples: Draco/Hermoine, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Angel, Draco/Christie**

**(Warning: Professor Snipe is nice in this fic.)**

**All places and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but Christie and Angel and James.**

Chapter Two – Dinner – The Great Hall 

XXX Ron, Harry, and Hermoine were second to The Great Hall. Draco was first. Sitting where she could see Draco, Hermione went into her daydream. After everyone else got there, they began to eat. Professor Snape came to where Hermione and them were sitting. "Miss. Granger, you're wanted in the hall."

"Who needs me?"

"Just come with me."

XXX Harry and Ron watched her. They gasped when they saw her hug Draco. She was giggling like a two year old. Harry just sat there in amazement.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Here they come. Wait a minute, the table's welcoming him."

"Ron, shut up."

XXX Hermione sat next to Draco. They were just talking to one another. Draco filled his glass and let Hermione take the first sip. She had some juice on her cheek, Draco licked it off. When Hermione finally looked up, she was so surprised to see Ron and Harry looking at them.

"Hermione, what is he doing here?"

"If you must know, Hermione is my tutor."

"It doesn't mean you have to sit with us."

"Hermione, let's go get the books from the library and go back to my room and study."

XXX As Draco got up to help Hermione up, Hermione passed out. Ron, Harry, and Draco all jumped to catch her. Draco carried Hermione, Ron grabbed their things, and Harry got them something to eat. When they got to the hospital wing, they were all tired. Draco putting Hermione into the bed, tried not to cry. Harry and Ron put down the food, gathered their things, and left. Draco stayed by her bedside.

XXX Draco knew it was his fault she passed out. If he wouldn't have given her his drink, she'd be okay. The nurse said the glass he picked up had been poisoned earlier that night. Draco fell asleep looking at Hermione. She looked so at peace that he wondered if she would stay like that forever. The nurse covered him up and thought to herself, "Two lovers from different houses, that are also enemies."


	3. Draco's Dreams

**The Hogwart's Holiday Party And Draco's House**

**By: Megan H.**

**Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, **

**Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley, Angel Carter, Christie Breton, James Malfoy**

**Created Characters: Angel Carter, Christie Breton, James Malfoy **

**Setting: Two weeks before Christmas.**

**Couples: Draco/Hermoine, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Angel, Draco/Christie**

**(Warning: Professor Snipe is nice in this fic.)**

**All places and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but Christie and Angel and James.**

Chapter Three: Draco's Dreams 

XXX "Wake up, Draco." He heard Hermione's voice in his ear. He opened his eyes to a place of all white. He saw Hermione wearing a dress that was pink. He looked at himself. He was in a tux. Hermione took off swimming through the maze of white walls. Sitting up from where he laid, he took off running after her. Dashing left, he heard a giggle and somebody say, "You'll never find me." When Draco finally found her, she was dancing to music made by a flute and a violin. Draco walked up to her and took her hand in his and they danced for what felt like forever.

XXX There was a big flash of light and he was in a swimming pool. While he was swimming, he heard music that sounded familiar and somewhat different. He looked through the window and saw Hermione singing and dancing. He felt a wave of surprise come over him. As he watched her dance he could feel the music. With another flash, he was in another dream.

XXX It was the end of the year and the school had a new tradition. The tradition was that a girl and boy were chosen to be that year's king and queen. Professor Dumbledor was giving his year-end speech and saying who won the house cup. This year it was Ravenclaw. He said it was time to vote.

"We need two girls from each house and two boys also."

Like always, Draco's table sent him and the dumbest kid ever up. Harry walked up with Hermione because him and her had been chosen. Dumbledor put there names in a hat and drew the boys first.

XXX "The boy will be…Draco Malfoy and the girl will be," he drew a girl's name next, "Hermione Granger."

Everyone was dumbstruck at the pair. Draco looked at Hermione. His eyes were saying good job, but his heart was telling him to kiss her. He leaned towards her, forgetting they were in front of thousands of students, but before he could kiss her, he was awaken by a shaking on his shoulder. He woke up and saw it was Harry Potter.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I want to know what's going on between you and Hermione."

"It's none of your concern."

"It is because she's my friend."

"If you must know, Potter, she really is my tutor."

"Whatever. Look, I will find out one way or another."


	4. Draco and Harry's Talk

**The Hogwart's Holiday Party And Draco's House**

**By: Megan H.**

**Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, **

**Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley, Angel Carter, Christie Breton, James Malfoy**

**Created Characters: Angel Carter, Christie Breton, James Malfoy **

**Setting: Two weeks before Christmas.**

**Couples: Draco/Hermoine, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Angel, Draco/Christie**

**(Warning: Professor Snipe is nice in this fic.)**

**All places and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but Christie and Angel and James.**

Chapter Four: Draco And Harry's Talk 

XXX "What will you do about it?"

"I'll beat the snot out of you."

"I dare you, Potter. You'll be in the bed next to Hermione."

"Bring it, Draco."

"Are you scared, Potter?"

"Not a bit."

XXX As they pulled out their wands, Hermione woke up. They heard her moan as she tried to get up. Draco ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hermione, I'm so glad your okay, sugar baby."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I heard you fighting. Harry has a right to know."

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret."

"I do, but Harry and Ron are my friends. They have a right to know. Where is Ron?"

"He didn't want to come up. He was too scared of Draco."

"We can order some tea and wait for Ron to come."

XXX They ordered tea and cookies for a snack. Harry went to the Great Hall and got some food. He told Ron to come up after dinner. Hermione had something to tell them. Ron said he would come up. After Ron came up and took a seat, Hermione started her story.


	5. Hermione's Story

**The Hogwart's Holiday Party And Draco's House**

**By: Megan H.**

**Characters: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, **

**Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley, Angel Carter, Christie Breton, James Malfoy**

**Created Characters: Angel Carter, Christie Breton, James Malfoy **

**Setting: Two weeks before Christmas.**

**Couples: Draco/Hermoine, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Angel, Draco/Christie**

**(Warning: Professor Snipe is nice in this fic.)**

**All places and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but Christie and Angel and James.**

Chapter Five: Hermione's Story 

XXX It all started when we were on the train. I was sitting by myself in an empty car. Draco couldn't find anywhere to sit so I said he could sit with me. The lights went out and something scared me so when the lights came back on I was in Draco's lap. We just stared at each other and the next thing I know I'm kissing Draco. When the snack came around, he bought me all kinds of sweets. I was tired so I put my head in his lap. He sat there and rubbed my head until I fell asleep. He woke me when we got to the lake. I came and told Harry and Ron I was sitting with another friend. Crabbe and Soyle switched to different schools, so I sat with Draco when we got to the carriages. Draco asked me to ride with him. I said I would. Ron saw me and Draco. We were both snuggling and Draco saw Ron and waved at him. When he got to the castle, Draco asked me to be his tutor and I told him yes. Draco would sit with me when you two weren't there. The talel didn't approve at first, but then got used to it. I made them promise not to tell you I talked to the headmaster about giving me the password to the slytherin house and Draco the password to our tower but the headmaster is still thinking about it. I wish to be alone now.

Harry, Ron and Draco all left.


End file.
